A fixing and protecting arrangement according to the invention can be used in an electrotechnical device, for example for fixing capacitors positioned in a frequency converter to fixing parts of the device and for protecting them against heating.
It is known from the prior art to fix the capacitors of a device to a fixing plate by using different fixing means, such as clips, bands or screws. One known way of fixing comprises a bolt fixed to a capacitor, which bolt is usually at the opposite end to its terminals end and by which bolt the capacitor is fixed to the fixing plate below it with a nut.
Such fixing solutions according to the prior art are, however, problematic, because there must always be a fixing means of a precisely suitable size available, and for screw-mounting, there must be a screw fixed or fixable to a capacitor. Further, such fixing is time-consuming with respect to the fixing technique. Further still, the fixing solutions according to the prior art do not give the capacitor any particular protection against heating.